


Break the bottle

by Rosiewrites13



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: After an awkward moment between Rylee and 10k, he starts completely ignoring her. She cant figure out whats wrong, and shes done with him pouting. She devises a plan to get to the bottom of this.





	Break the bottle

Rylee sighed. 10k had been avoiding her for almost two weeks. She had almost died because of his refusal to even look in her direction, thankfully Addy piked the Z before he could chow down on her. That had been Rylee’s breaking point. She and 10k were going to talk, whether he wanted too or not.

“Alright, we’re making this house our home for the night. Doc, you’re on first watch.” Doc nodded at warrens words, he knew the kids had to rest, otherwise they would be in trouble. Rylee smiled to herself, this is the night her plan was going to go into action. 

“I’ll go scavenge for supplies!” She brightly offered. Warren grimaced, not wanting to split up but also knowing they needed more supplies. 

“Alright, 10k, go with Rylee and find food, water and hopefully fuel, we’re running on fumes of fumes.” Rylee internally rejoiced. Her eyes darted over to 10k and he was gaping, almost like he was trying to protest, but deciding not to, shouldering his rifle he nods. Walking past Rylee he almost stomps out. “Hey Ry?” warren whispered, Rylee turned around, “Fix whatever you did to piss him off. Even I’m getting tired of his pouting.” Rylee now gaped. She did nothing. Nodding anyway, she trudged after 10k.

“10k!” She called, running to his side. Ignoring her, he kept looking forward. She snapped. “LISTEN YOU CHILD! YOU CAN’T JUST IGNORE ME! IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH ILL LEAVE BUT IM NOT FUCKING DYING BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TANTRUM! TALK TO ME FOR FUCKS SAKE!” His head snapped toward her, not expecting her to yell. Taking a calming breath she continued. “Addy had to save me, Warren is blaming me, and Doc won’t even look at me. You hating me is ruining me. Just tell me to leave and I will, but just,” she took in a shuddering breath, “stop ignoring me.” With all the anger gone, the sadness took over and tears were threatening to spill over. 10k was floundering, first off he didn’t expect the outburst, and now he’s watching one of the most badass people he knew be reduced to tears because he doesn’t know how to communicate.  
“I- I don’t hate you…”he finally managed to get out. Rylee looked up at him, lost. 

“If you don’t hate me. Why have you not even looked at me in two weeks? You just… abandoned me. When you ran away a z came from nowhere and almost got me… I just want to know what I did, and how to fix it.” She vented out. 10k was so important to her, she would rather leave than watch him ignore her.

“I…” he trailed off, tongue darting out and wetting his dry lips. Rylee looked into his eyes, trying to see any emotions. “It’s stupid but… Ilikeyou.” He whispered out quickly. Turning on his heel he started speed walking into the abandoned town. Rylee stood there, dumbstruck. When her mind finally processed what he said, she took off.

“GET BACK HERE!” Grabbing his arm she forced him to turn to her. “You have the audacity to admit to liking me, after ignoring me for two weeks?” she whispered. A small part of her was happy, but the bigger part of her wanted to scream. Keeping a level head she looked at him and gestured that it was his turn to speak. Not wanting to scare him off.  
“Yes. I-“ He cut himself off with an exasperated breath. “It’s stupid, I shouldn’t have treated you that way, I just- I don’t know how to deal with emotions. After seeing Mack, Charlie, and seeing how the world keeps getting worse, I don’t want to go through that with you. I figured if I just-ignored you, it would go away. But it didn’t. I have all these bottled up emotions and I don’t know how to deal with them…” talking made 10k feel vulnerable, he wasn’t good with words. 

“Then break the bottle.” Rylee simply suggested. 10k looked at her, exasperated. 

“That’s not how that works Rylee.” He said in a tone that insinuated she didn’t know what she was talking about, Rylee shrugged, putting her hand on his collar and tugging him down to her height.

“If you’re too scared to do it, I’ll do it for you.” She smirked, feeling playful. Pulling him into a deep kiss, fueled by passion (and a small bit of hatred for how he treated her.) 10k panicked, not expecting her to do this. He didn’t know where to put his hands and was tense. Pulling away to catch her breath she stared into his eyes. “Put your hands on my hips and kiss me like you mean it.” 10k nodded and she pulled him back into the kiss. Finally having an idea of what he’s doing he placed his hands on her hips and she threaded her fingers through his hair. Gently tugging. Needing air once more they break apart gasping, frantically trying to get as close as possible. 

“Rylee…” he gasps out. She bites the side of his neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark, sucking on the skin she marks him. She doesn’t have much competition but she wants everyone to know 10k is hers. 10k moans softly at her actions, not used to it at all. 

“10k, me and you are having a long talk when we get home.” Even while whispering, her voice has the authority that makes a shiver go down 10k’s spine. Without even realising it he’s nodding, he doesn’t exactly want to have a talk, but he knows they have too. Pulling her in for a gentler kiss, Rylee smiles, she finally has 10k’s attention back. 

“We should go look for supplies, the faster that gets done, the faster we can go to bed.” Rylee nodded, not wanting to be outside after dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are they?” Addy murmured, Rylee and 10k were an efficient pair, even though 10k had been weird lately. Even with the awkwardness, it shouldn’t take them hours to scout.

“We give them one more hour, and then we go looking.” Warren finally decided. Not wanting to act on her heart alone and make a mountain out of a molehill, logically she knew things happened, but emotionally she wanted to go out, guns blazing and make sure her kids were alright. 

“Wait!” Doc exclaimed. Addy and Warren immediately tensed up, both reaching for their weapons. “I see them! They have a lot of stuff!” running out of the house they go help the pair carry in their latest finds.

“We struck gold!” Rylee giggled. “A whole part of the store just stocked with water and cans! Addy, come with us! We’re going back for more!” 

“We also found gas.” 10k said with the same amount of enthusiasm, the happiest he’s looked in weeks. Warren nodded. “I’ll go fill up our truck and hopefully we have more gas to spare.” 

“It’s just down this road, a mini mart!” the trio disappeared down the road, warren watching fondly. Whatever cracks that happened between 10k and Rylee were fixed, and the whole aura between them had shifted.

“What would we do without you three?” a smile playing on Warren’s lips as she loaded up the truck. What an interesting rag tag group. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a writing prompt and I couldn't stop writing.  
> I'm actually really happy with how this came out


End file.
